The Headmaster
by Kanomi
Summary: OneShot/Mai Otome. La vida a veces nos trae situaciones que no esperabamos o no queríamos. Sin embargo, todo eso pierde importancia cuando a tu lado tienes a la única persona con la que quisieras compartir el resto de tu vida por siempre. Shiznat


**The Headmaster**

* * *

- ¿Q...q...q...q...qué?

Las palabras se enredaron en su garganta imposibilitándole expresar el desconcierto que sentía. Era incapaz de mirar los rostros de las personas que la escrutaban sin piedad, tal vez por temor a encontrarse en sus miradas la expresión que en ese momento tendría ella misma en su cara.

Le hubiera gustado que Shizuru dijera algo, pero solo estaba tan inmóvil como ella. Incluso hubiera deseado que Haruka apareciera de pronto diciendo que todo eso no era m s que una broma -Una de muy mal gusto- de parte suya y se riera estruendosamente.

Una de muy mal gusto.

-Señorita Kruger, haga el favor de comportarse como es debido- Miss Maria parecía molesta con ella y su falta de educación. Ese " ¿Qué?" no era la respuesta que hubieran esperado ella y todos los miembros del consejo de Garderobe que la habían citado a esa reunión, cuyo motivo había desconocido desde el inicio.

Ahora hubiera deseado no conocerlo jamás. O por lo menos no ahora.

Casi podía escuchar las carcajadas que Mai Tokiha estar a soltando con descaro, de no haber sido por que había desaparecido, ella estaría ahí con el resto de las columnas, viendo el momento más desconcertante de su vida. Frunció el ceño al imaginar su expresión. No era buena idea recordarla en esos momentos si quería conservar su paz emocional.

A su lado Shizuru parecía haber salido de su estupor por que inmediatamente pudo sentir su mirada rubí clavada en ella. Imaginaba que ella estar a sorprendida o quizá s solo consternada.

No fue capaz de enfrentarla.

- ¿Y bien señorita Kruger? Estamos esperando su respuesta- Dijo uno de los representantes. Tal vez, si no tuviera una responsabilidad con Garderobe, como una de las cinco columnas habría gritado de histerismo hasta que la garganta le quedara en carne viva. Por fortuna, su espléndido autocontrol salió a flote antes de que su cuerpo- o su boca- le jugaran una mala pasada. No era el momento ni el lugar de perder los estribos. Además no era tan grave.

¿O sí?

-Acepto mi responsabilidad como servidora de Shinso-sama- Le pareció surrealista el tono solemne con el que había pronunciado esas palabras, evitó a toda costa a Shizuru y a cualquiera de los presentes, con especial cuidado que no se notara su poca firmeza y su indecisión, sentimientos como esos eran innecesarios para lo que se avecinaba y ella lo tan muy en claro.

-Sea entonces señorita Kruger Natsuki, Segunda de las columnas: la nueva directora de Garderobe- Los miembros antes sentados en la sala de juntas, se pusieron de pie y aplaudieron con cortesía. Natsuki sintió que el aire le faltaba, y que su cuerpo era incapaz de salir corriendo.

-Estoy orgullosa de usted, señorita Kruger, estoy segura que hará un gran trabajo- Miss Maria con su habitual gesto de seriedad se había postrado frente a la peliazul tomándola por los hombros. Natsuki se obligó a mirarla, asintiendo y sonriendo nerviosamente.

Algunos s se acercaron para felicitarla y ella no hacía más que sonreír, aparentando una seguridad que no sentía. Quería salir, de inmediato, corriendo de ser necesario. Apenas se le presentó la oportunidad y escapo de lo que ser a un martirio si continuaba recibiendo felicitaciones. Sutilmente pudo escaparse de Miss Maria y escabullirse a los terrenos de Garderobe, aquella que había sido su escuela y la que ahora debía de dirigir, y proteger. As le costara la vida.

Se sentó a la sombra de un árbol, con el esmero de que su figura o quedara a la vista de nadie. Cerró los ojos y comenzó a canturrear una melodía que sabía la tranquilizaría y le haría a ver las cosas de manera objetiva. Respiro profundamente y se hizo el silencio.

Directora. ¿Quién iba a creer algo como eso? si ella lo estuviese viviendo desde fuera, pensaría que todo se trataría de un sueño imposible que se cumpliera. Siempre se había considerado demasiado inmadura, demasiado simple. Para ella, haber sido nombrada segunda columna había sido un logro, a pesar de nunca haberlo aspirado. Y ahora la responsabilidad sobre Garderobe recaía sobre sus hombros.

Por primera vez sintió miedo, no de morir o de matar, sintió miedo de fallarle a esas personas que estaban confiando en ella. Se vislumbro a s misma frente a alumnas sin rostro, sirviendo de ejemplo para muchas, asistiendo a reuniones importantes, intentando mantener la paz entre las naciones. La mirada de orgullo que le dirigió Miss Maria le pesó demasiado en esos momentos; la hizo sentir que tal vez no le correspondía ese puesto, no cuando había candidatas más idóneas para el puesto, con experiencia y habilidades impresionantes. Incluso m s encantadoras y amables, sin un genio de los mil demonios.

El fugaz recuerdo de unos ojos rojos la hizo sonreír inevitablemente. Estaba pensando en Shizuru más que en ninguna otra. Ella era una Otome admirable sin duda, capaz de enamorar a cualquiera y de mantener el equilibrio de sus emociones.

Escapó cobardemente de lla sin haberle avisado siquiera, como antaño lo hubiera si lo hubiera hecho.

Un ligero sentimiento de culpa se alojo en su pecho clavándose hondo como una daga. Se sintió fuera de lugar, el remordimiento se agitó en su interior al haber aceptado semejante responsabilidad como si se tratara de algo tan sencillo como mandar y esperar ser obedecida.

No, ella no lo haría bien. No era la indicada. No estaba lista, ella no...

-Natsuki piensa demasiado

Abrió los ojos de golpe, a punto de ponerse de pie cuando a pocos centímetros de su rostro, una enorme sonrisa enigmática consiguió deslumbrarla. De la sorpresa su cabeza se estrelló contra el tronco del árbol mientras una suave risa hacía ecos en los alrededores.

- Shi...Shizuru!-Exclamó cuando fue realmente consiente de la presencia de la que había sido su onee-sama y que aún ahora, se mantenía a su lado luego de la desaparición de Mai.- ¿Q-Qué haces aquí?

-Seguí a Natuski cuando escapó y no quise molestarle -Le sonrió levemente abrazando a Natsuki, pegándola por completa a su cálido cuerpo; acariciando su espalda lentamente, e incluso sobado con ternura la parte afectada por el golpe. Todo sucedió tan de repente que Natsuki no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar- estaba preocupada por ti...

El gesto de Shizuru, la desconcertó. Sus caricias no eran incitantes como otras veces, intentaban confortarla de algo que, estaba segura, no comprendía. Respondió al abrazo con fuerza, compartiendo algo más que simple consuelo. Justo en momentos como esos era en los que necesitaba sentir el apoyo de Shizuru, esa fascinante mujer, la cual se lo había brindado todo sin siquiera habérselo pedido, desde su amor hasta su propia vida.

Después de unos segundos, que a ella le parecieron horas, el abrazo llegó a su fin. Natsuki gruñó a la falta de contactó y Shizuru se enterneció de su reacción. La peliazul, incapaz de mantener su incertidumbre por más tiempo preguntó:

- ¿Por qué?

La pregunta resultó un poco infantil haciéndola enrojecer. Shizuru se sentó frente a ella adoptando una posición más cómoda, tomándose su tiempo para responder. La ojiverde esperó con impaciencia, pero no fue capaz de apresurarla como lo hubiera hecho con cualquier otro.

Shizuru le sonrió antes de hablar, no con la sonrisa a la cual estaba acostumbrada, esa que era para todos y no le pertenecía a nadie. Esta vez le sonreía sinceramente, con SU sonrisa verdadera.

-Natsuki no se veía muy bien al recibir la noticia, y para cuando quise hablar con ella ya había desaparecido- Le hablaba con entera calma. Natsuki se removió incomoda en su posición, culpable- Yo también me sorprendí del motivo de la junta, es raro, no estaba enterada de nada...- Hizo un mohín de disgusto pero sin perder la sonrisa. Su mirada se clavó en los ojos esmeralda de Natsuki, quien por dentro se derretía al ver la cantidad desbordante de sentimiento en sus ojos carmesí - Pensé que tal vez necesitarías ayuda en estos momentos. El carácter de Natsuki no es tan predecible como muchos creen...hay que tenerle cuidado.-La castaña sabía de lo que hablaba, era seguro.

La confusión de Natsuki se acrecentó en su interior. ¿Shizuru intentaba consolarla?

-¿No estás molesta?

- ¿Debería?- Ahora Shizuru era la desconcertada. Vaya que la comunicación no era la mayor habilidad de Natsuki.

-Porque tú eres la que debería ser nombrada directora. Eres mucho mejor que yo en varios sentidos. Eres inteligente, graciosa, linda y sobre todo eres capaz de dirigir Garderobe sin ningún esfuerzo...

Shizuru la escuchaba en silencio, observando cada detalle de su rostro para asimilar la intención de las palabras de Natsuki. Podía sentir el torrente de emociones que emanaban de sus labios, la conocía perfectamente y sabía que solo estaba aturdida por la situación. Y muy, muy nerviosa por lo que pudiera suceder en el futuro.

-Natsuki está equivocada - Respondió tomando sus manos entre las suyas, escogiendo las palabras que quería decir- No hay nadie mejor que tu, ¿De qué sirve ser como yo, si eso no te va ayudar a ser directora? Eres fuerte, sobresaliente en tu generación, tienes un carácter formidable y una enorme capacidad de elección... después e todo así lograste ser mi kouhai.- Sonrió ante el comentario, intentando hacer ver con ello a Natsuki que no importara lo que pensara. No había mejor persona que ella para el puesto.

-Hmp...- Natsuki desvió la mirada sonrojada, sintiéndose como la ilusa chiquilla que era al entrar a Garderobe. No quería creerlo, pero si era Shizuru la que se lo decía, no le importaría hacerlo.

-Tranquila, además...no me gustaría ser la directora- Shizuru se arrimo junto a ella recargó su espalda en el tronco cerrando los ojos con tranquilidad, esperando que Natsuki se y decidiera a romper el silencio que se extendió entre ellas.

La peliazul por su parte no quería terminar con la paz que sentía en esos momentos. El miedo a fallar todavía seguía en su interior, pero sabía que Shizuru no la dejaría fracasar en su labor. Su corazón latió con fuerza al comprender el verdadero significado de sus deseos, de sus miedos. Lo sintió desbocado y ansioso por la anticipación que pensó que ese le escaparía para refugiarse en los brazos de Shizuru. Ella podría hacerlo si, pero no sola.

-Shizuru...-Su nombre se filtro de su boca como un susurró en medio del silencio. De Shizuru no perdió detalle de su rostro, sereno y enmarcado por su deslumbrante cabello castaño ni de la suavidad de su piel. Mil mariposas revolotearon en su estomago al escuchar la voz de su amante pronunciar su nombre.

-¿Si? Nat-su-ki

-Te quedarás conmigo siempre ¿cierto?-Shizuru salió de su agradable letarg, sorprendida pero emocionada de la petición que acababa de escuchar. Natsuki se sonrojó con violencia- Bueno...eso no es lo que quise decir, yo me refería a que si vivirás conmigo- Viola sonrió sensualmente avivando más el nervioso fuego en el rostro de la peliazul- ¡No! ¡No es como lo estás pensando! Yo sólo...solo...

Shizuru frenó su balbuceo besándola suave y profundamente, su lengua recorriendo cada recóndito de su boca y un gemido placentero escapo de sus labios al sentir la tibia lengua de Natsuki enredarse con la suya, jugando sensualmente la una con la otra. La nueva directora le respondía con vehemencia, sabiendo que esa era la respuesta a su petición.

Tal vez no quería haber dicho todo lo que dijo, pero era verdad que lo deseaba. Nada le haría más feliz que pasar el resto de sus días con Shizuru. Haciendo cosas como las que hacían ese momento.

Shizuru terminó con la magia del momento, depositando un casto beso sobre la comisura de sus labios todavía deseosos de más. La amatista la miro, respirando entrecortadamente, avasallándola con su mirada seria y radiante.

-Yo siempre me quedaré al lado de Natsuki, si eso es lo que ella quiere.

Habló con tanta franqueza que Natsuki sonrió. Sonrió como hace mucho no lo hacía. Y Shizuru amo más que nunca esa sonrisa.

-¿Entonces me ayudaras con el colegio?- Sus esmeraldas brillaron al máximo, con todo lo que implicaba esa decisión. Shizuru sonrió poniéndose de pie cuidadosamente tendiéndole una mano a la peliazul.

-Con eso y con otras cosas más- Dijo con la pasión impresa e sus palabras. Natsuki le tomo la mano y se puso de pie con renovadas energías. El rubor aún no desaparecía de su rostro y más cuando entrelazó sus dedos con los de Shizuru.

-Entonces... ¿Directora?- Aún tenía que cerciorarse que la peliazul no cambiara de opinión respecto a lo que había dicho en la reunión.

-Supongo que una vez que he aceptado no puedo arrepentirme- Ya volvía a ser Natsuki Kruger, totalmente renovada, dispuesta a comenzar una nueva etapa en su vida, en la cual desde el inició Shizuru estaba incluida.

-Me alegro- Shizuru no se lo había dicho, pero ella también estaba orgullosa de Natsuki. Y feliz, feliz de poder ayudarla. Quiso besarla de nueva cuenta antes de volver, pero un grito logró helarles la sangre antes de que la idea se concretara.

-¡SEÑORITA KRUGER!

-Ups...Olvide mencionar que Miss Maria también buscaba a Natsuki- Ambas rieron cómplices, sabiendo de antemano que ya tendrían tiempo de terminar otros "asuntos".

La castaña le dedicó una perfecta sonrisa a Natsuki y la instó a regresar al edificio, donde todos esperaban a la nueva Directora de Garderobe.

* * *

AN: ¡Siiii...he regresado! ¡Y esta vez con un Shiznat :3...!

No se de dónde, ni en que habré estado pensando, cuando surgió la idea de describir como fue el momento en que Natsuki se convirtió en la directora de Garderobe. En lo personal me gustó, pero me hubiera encantado un poco más de Shizuru/Natsuki. Ademas ya tengo otras ideas en mente que de un momento a otro tomarán forma por si solas (?) Bueno tal vez no solas, pero de que toman forma seguro *sonrie*

De antemano gracias a quienes leyeron este pequeño One-shot. Espero no haberlos decepcionado mucho:)

PD:¿Comentarios?¿Tomates?¿Algo?


End file.
